


just ask

by ElasticElla



Series: tumblr drabbles and fics [22]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Avatar Femslash Week, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-06
Updated: 2015-08-06
Packaged: 2018-04-13 08:32:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4515054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElasticElla/pseuds/ElasticElla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a few months the visits stop.</p>
            </blockquote>





	just ask

**Author's Note:**

> first posted [here](http://elasticella.tumblr.com/post/125726558605/day-two-night-azulayue-after-a-few-months-the)

After a few months the visits stop. It’s something Azula had been expecting, hadn’t expected anyone besides Zuzu to see her in the first place. (He has no idea how to lead a nation, and she laughs him out of her prison.)

Mai had come, the traitor. She looked more like her mother now, and Azula didn’t speak to her. Mai didn’t come back, but she also didn’t become the Fire Lady. Azula counted herself the victor there. Ty Lee tried the longest, told her news of the outside world as though it may change her. Her spite of the other girl fades, it’s easier to see now she was just protecting Mai, Ty Lee never was good at thinking for herself.

Ty Lee has to go to Kyoshi, and no one else visits after her. Even the Dai Li know the dragon has been declawed. (There are whispers among the guards of Zuzu taming an actual dragon, it almost gives her enough fire to break free. Almost.)

Iroh came once, said prison wasn’t a place for young girls. Azula had laughed for days- she can’t remember the last time she was treated like a young girl, or anyone dared to call her that.

Her concept of time is broken and she has no idea how much longer she has, how long she’ll live. It’s not a comfortable cell, dank and dim except for one high tiny window, but prison isn’t supposed to be nice. She’s weak here, forced to firebend to keep herself from shivering, and she lapses into meditation more than she ever did before. It’s a nice escape, even if false.

Tonight, there’s a spirit. It’s new and too beautiful, shouldn’t be here with her. She doesn’t ask her to leave though, doesn’t say anything. The pale spirit talks when the moonlight shines into her cell, and Azula recognizes her finally.

“You hurt one I loved once,” Yue says.

Azula would laugh if the spirit didn’t shine so bright, didn’t light up her cell. “You’ll have to be more specific, I hurt many people.”

Yue frowns, looking young- and Azula can’t remember anything about the northern water tribe princess beyond the vague events surrounding her death. She fades away before Azula’s pride weakens enough to even consider asking the spirit to stay.

Azula can’t meditate anymore. She wants it too much, desire vibrating under her skin and rendering all attempts failures. If she had scissors, she’d cut her hair again- it’s gotten too long.

Days, years, months, weeks- time passes with still no way of tracking it. Only when she feels the madness creep closer in the wake of nothingness does she call out to the moon spirit. One short tentative cry.

Yue comes to her, warm and cold, soft light driving pain past her eyes. Yue sweeps her up in her arms, and Azula doesn’t question, doesn’t believe it.

“It’s okay,” the spirit says, “you’ve asked. The rest will only take time.”


End file.
